Talk:Original Gear Challenge/@comment-26927984-20151122211228
Taking a page from trues book I will state my opinions on all of the entries. I will list them all off followed by a statement at the bottom listing the top 3. My own entry: The agents shield is an interesting if unoriginal idea. it grants covered to yourself while dealing 5000 damage to all enemies no matter if they have shields or defense and causes dizzy to those same enemies. Beastly Formula: A great gear but between counter attacks, follow up attacks, and stat boost its possibly a little OP. I might be mistaken if it causes disoriented to the agent not the enemy then it is balanced. Blade of Glory Excelent job. finest hour boosts the damage while apllying finest hour buffs. lead the charge is great, and the passive is perfect. Blammo good piece but like true it feels too much like just RR levels one. maybe a slight edit to the basic move would have been better. Buggy Health Bar Very good. healing, self debuff and lots of red boxes. Do you want Ants? looks like an ok gear but sounds more like a spec ops release then a 64 gold. maybe some explanation into what ant pheromones did would have made it great. Duel Edged Blades slightly OP. just because of the stat boost and extra turns it means without a cooldown you get 2 turns every round till recharge. Loa Staff I will immediately admit to prejudice against all magic. I don't like magic and therefore will always not like it. based on the gear however it seems to heal A LOT. and potentially do a lot of damge. good job. I like the cooldowns. Mine Blaster Simple easy to use. costs a lot of stamina which is good because of the damage. Great Job Mocking Baton A bit OP. good representation. lose underdog and probably great gear. Nutcracker Perfect. Just perfect. balanced. makes you choose one or the other and is quite well done. Psychic Katana low damage. good passives. good debuffs but not too OP. I like it. Sandstorm Generator It is good. I usually do not like having blinded and disoriented on the same move because the point of one is to make the attack miss and the point of the other is to make it hit someone else. in this case it works good because it balances an otherwise slightly op item. overall GJ Sentinel Targeting Cannon I am unsure about the proticols. omega sentinel only has 4 and there are 6 classes. ok but kinda confusing. Shrinking suit 1st of all. love the description. looks really good. I like the disadvantage and opportunist. Times chair I like the flying for agent. I like how it is simple and easy to use especially with kang. good job Vibration Manipulation Gauntlets I like the overuse of the shocking terms. lol. overall the debuffs go well together I like it. 1. Nutcracker 2. Blade of glory 3. shrinking suit